Mystery School Corridors
by jonginswife88
Summary: Hanya karena karena rasa penasarannya, Baekhyun memasukki koridor sekolah yang terkenal angker, Misteri tentang keangkeran koridor pun terungkap dan Baekhyun pun bertemu Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah manusia setengah serigala. CHANBAEK! SLIGHT HUNHAN!
**Tittle:** **Mystery School Corridors**

 **Author: Jonginswife88**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight Hunhan**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae,Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Oh sehun, Byun (jung) Yunho, Byun (kim) Jaejoong (GS) and other..**

 **Genre: fantasy, mystery, and romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer: hanya meminjam nama karena mereka hanya milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi mereka dan Baekhyun hanya milik Chanyeol.**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Boys Love, Boys X Boys**.

.

.

 _Hanya karena karena rasa penasarannya, Baekhyun memasukki koridor sekolah yang terkenal angker, Misteri tentang keangkeran koridor pun terungkap dan Baekhyun pun bertemu Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah manusia setengah serigala._

 _Apakah sebenarnya misteri koridor itu? lalu mengapa Chanyeol itu manusia setengah serigala? Sebenarnya siapa dia?_

.

.

Jonginswife88 present

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar disepanjang koridor sepi yang jarang dilewati siswa. Dedaunan kering itu terinjak sepasang kaki pendek milik pemuda yang entah memiliki nyali apa sehingga berjalan disepanjang koridor ini.

Byun Baekhyun, itulah nama pemuda mungil berambut hitam pekat yang sedang berjalan seorang diri dikoridor angker ini. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam handycam milik Jongdae.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun berhenti diujung koridor, mata beningnya melihat sebuah pintu besi yang terlihat berkarat dibeberapa sisi dan dengan perlahan dan sedikit keberanian ia membuka pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci itu.

Sebelumnya ia memang sering mendengar bahwa koridor ini menghubungkan dengan alam lain. Namun siapa sangka Baekhyun justru berjalan dikoridor ini dan menemukan sebuah taman yang indah dibalik pintu usang itu. Taman yang begitu luas dan dipenuhi dengan beragam bentuk bunga yang indah, bahkan ditaman itu terdapat sebuah ayunan dibawah pohon besar.

Namun senyuman Baekhyun makin lebar ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kebun dengan berbagai macam buah yang salah satunya adalah buah strawberry kesukaannya.

"Aku harus memberitahu Jongdae, dan yang lainnya tentang taman tersembunyi ini". Dengan semangat, Baekhyun pun keluar dari taman dan berjalan riang melewati koridor yang dirumorkan angker itu. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

 **M.S.C**

"Kau memasukki area terlarang itu baek? Kau harus tahu! sepuluh tahun silam ada seorang siswa yang hilang disana" Suara pekikan Jongdae membuat semua orang menatap sinis kearah mereka. Dengan segera, Baekhyun membekap mulut milik sahabatnya itu dan Baekhyun pun membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Diamlah! Kita ada di bis umum bodoh" Baekhyun melepas tangannya dari mulut Jongdae dan melirik sahabatnya sinis.

"Kau sendiri yang salah byun! Suruh siapa kau memasukki koridor angker itu? apa kau tak takut dirasukki arwah jahat yang akan menculikmu disana?"

"Tak ada arwah jahat disana" Kepala Baekhyun menyandar dibahu Jongdae yang duduk disebelahnya lalu ia memejamkan kedua matanya "tetapi aku menemukan taman yang indah disana" senyuman lembut Baekhyun terukir indah dibibirnya.

Mata Jongdae berputar malas lalu ia meletakkan punggung tangannya dikening Baekhyun "aku rasa kau demam baek, mana mungkin tempat seangker itu terdapat taman"

"Aku serius kim Jongdae!" Kini Baekhyun merogoh tasnya dan menemukan handycam milik Jongdae "aku bahkan merekamnya disini"

Jongdae pun membuka handycam miliknya dan membuka salah satu video yang telah berhasil Baekhyun rekam. Ia terkejut ketika Baekhyun berhasil melewati koridor angker itu dan bahkan memvideonya. Mata Jongdae melebar ketika divideo itu Baekhyun membuka sebuah pintu dan ternyata itu adalah pintu yang menghubungkan Baekhyun kesebuah gudang. Gudang? Pasti ini ada yang salah!

"Yak! Aku serius melihat taman disitu! Kenapa itu hanya sebuah gudang?" Baekhyun memekik frustasi namun dengan segera Jongdae membekap mulut Baekhyun.

"jagalah sikapmu byunbaek! Kita masih di dalam bis" Jongdae pun melepas bekapan dimulut Baekhyun dan melihat video itu dengan bingung "sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu baek! Ini jelas jelas gudang bukan taman!"

"Aku serius kim Jongdae! Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana besok"

Tatapan Jongdae sedikit meragukan lalu dia mengangguk kecil "baiklah.. antarkan aku kesana besok, byunbaek"

 **M.S.C**

Seperti biasa sebelum berangkat sekolah Baekhyun membiasakan duduk dimeja makan dengan ayahnya untuk menunggu sarapan dari ibunya. seperti biasa pula byun Yunho membaca koran paginya sedangkan si mungil Baekhyun tertidur dimeja makan.

"Kepala sekolahmu meninggal baek?" Tanya Yunho yang langsung mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Baekhyun. Dengan segera Baekhyun mendekat kearah ayahnya dan matanya melebar ketika melihat sebuah artikel dikoran ayahnya **'KEPALA SEKOLAH SM HIGH SCHOOL TERBUNUH DENGAN LUKA SEPERTI CAKARAN BINATANG BUAS DISEBUAH KORIDOR YANG TERKENAL ANGKER'**

Baekhyun terdiam membeku melihat artikel itu dan entah mengapa ia menangis, nyonya byun dengan cepat mendekati putra bungsunya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat "jangan menangis baekki"

Yunho menatap iba anaknya "Sudahlah hari ini kau tak usah berangkat sekolah, ayah tak ingin kau terluka bahkan terbunuh disekolah itu"

"Tapi ayah.. hiks.. hiks.. kemarin aku melewati koridor itu hiks.." mata tuan byun melebar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Ta..tapi aku tak melihat binatang buas disana"

"Baguslah! Tapi ayah tak mau seorang pun tahu kau habis dari koridor angker itu karena ayah tak mau anak ayah menjadi saksi" kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kecil mengiyakan perintah ayahnya.

"Yasudah baekki jangan menangis lagi, hewan buas itu tak akan mencakar baekki" jemari nyonya byun mengusak lembut surai kecoklatan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil karena dimanjakan ibu tersayangnya.

 **M.S.C**

Luhan yang memang dasarnya penakut hanya terduduk lemas didepan oranse menyaksikan berita kematian kepala sekolah SM High school. Isi kepalanya seakan berputar bagai potongan film lama mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tepatnya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun memasukki koridor terlarang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa Baekhyun juga mati? Atau ia hilang?" Tanya Luhan entah kepada siapa. Lalu matanya melihat kearah sebuah oran lama yang berisi artikel tentang orang hilang dikoridor itu sepuluh tahun lalu. "Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu sihir dibalik itu semua"

 **M.S.C**

Raut wajah ketakutan dan tubuh gemetaran adalah hal yang pertama kali Baekhyun liat dari sosok Jongdae yang ada dikamarnya saat ini. Bahkan Jongdae tak henti hentinya mondar mandir atau menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah Jongdae! Aku rasa polisi tak akan mencurigai macam macam terhadapku lagipula aku datang ke koridor itu sebelum kepala sekolah mati disana"

"Itulah sebabnya baek! Aku khawatir" Jongdae menatap gusar Baekhyun "bagaimana kalau tanpa sengaja kau mengeluarkan seekor binatang buas dari sana sehingga membuat kepala sekolah mati?"

"Aku tak melihat binatang buas disana! Aku rasa binatang itu mungkin binatang dari kebun binatang yang lepas"

Jongdae mengangguk kecil namun matanya masih tersirat kekhawatiran mendalam. Melihat kegusaran diwajah Jongdae Baekhyun langsung merangkul pundaknya "aku rasa kita tak ada kaitan apapun dengan kematian kepala sekolah, jadi jangan merasa bersalah seperti ini"

"Kuharap begitu baek tapi…" alis Baekhyun bertait sempurna saat Jongdae merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan handycam dari sana "aku melihat sosok aneh divideo mu baek"

Baekhyun mengambil handycam Jongdae dan memutar video dikoridor itu. Saat ia lihat tak ada keanehan apapun divideonya namun setelah Jongdae memberitahu letak keanehan itu Baekhyun menjadi diam membeku.

"Letak keanehannya itu adalah ketika kau merekam gudang itu baek, kau bilang gudang itu sebuah taman namun ternyata bukan. Jadi kufikir disana lah hewan buas itu muncul dan hal lain yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah digudang itu terlihat sangat gelap namun siapa sangka jika makin kau perhatikan videonya terdapat sepasang mata yang melihat kearahmu tajam" tutur Jongdae.

Dengan segera Baekhyun memutar kembali video itu dan ia pun menemukan kejanggalan disana, yaitu ketika ada sepasang mata yang dengan tajam memperhatikannya disudut gelap. "Aku takut kau adalah korban selanjutnya baek" Jongdae kini memeluk erat Baekhyun yang masih terdiam membeku.

"Huweee~ aku mau pindah sekolah bu" Baekhyun pun mendorong Jongdae menjauh dan keluar kamarnya mencari pelukan ibunya.

 **M.S.C**

Semenjak kematian kepala sekolah SM high school, sekolah itu pun diliburkan dan ini sudah hari ke tujuh sekolah ini diliburkan. Dan kerjaan seorang byun Baekhyun dihari libur panjang dadakannya hanyalah bermain playstation bersama sahabat karib sehidup namun tidak sematinya, kim Jongdae.

Namun berbeda dengan hari ini, Baekhyun dan Jongdae tidak bermain playstation melainkan mereka berencana ke toko dvd membeli dvd playstation bersama Kyungsoo yang ternyata seorang gamers seperti mereka.

"Jadi kalian hanya ingin membeli dvd playstation saja? Tidak ingin yang lain?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka bertiga telah sampai disebuah toko dvd.

Kepala Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengangguk serempak "memang kau ingin membeli dvd lain kyung?" Itu suara Jongdae.

"Aku ingin membeli dvd hentai" seringaian muncul dibibir hati milik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendelik dan tersenyum meremehkan "cih.. seorang sepertimu membeli dvd hentai? Aku tak percaya"

"Aku sudah menontonnya belasan kali byunbaek! Kau bahkan belum sama sekali kan?"

Jemari Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum garing "belum hehehe"

"Maka dari itu mari kita beli" Kyungsoo pun memilih dvd hentai yaoi untuk Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan dirinya sendiri.

 **M.S.C**

Sepulang dari toko dvd langit sudah menggelap, Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengajak bermain warnet bahkan mengajak membeli jajanan di minimarket dahulu sehingga ia pulang kemalaman. Entah hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang sungguhan tetapi pemuda mungil itu merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti saat tiba tiba ia mendengar suara raungan aneh disemak semak pinggir jalan kompleks rumahnya. Ia melihat semak semak itu dengan mata memicing memastikan bahwa itu hanyalah seekor kucing tetangga saja.

Rasa penasaran Baekhyun membuncah saat semak semak itu semakin bergoyang, dengan sedikit keberanian Baekhyun mendekat kearah semak semak itu dan melihat sesuatu dibalik semak semak itu namun nihil, tak ada apapun disana. "Ck. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" gumamnya.

Namun sebelum berbalik untuk kembali melakukan perjalanan pulang suara raungan itu terdengar kembali, Baekhyun menatap kesemak semak dengan kesal "aku akan menangkapmu anjing bodoh!". Baekhyun pun memasukki semak semak itu dan melihat seekor anjing disana, dengan jail ia menarik anjing itu sampai anjing itu berbalik.

Mata Baekhyun melebar menyadari hewan itu bukanlah seekor anjing melainkan binatang buas, hewan itu adalah seekor serigala. Baekhyun ingin berlari namun ia terjatuh sampai akhirnya ia terpojok dengan memeluk kedua lututnya didepan serigala itu dan serigala itu menatapnya tajam.

"Menjauhlah" tubuh Baekhyun beringsut mundur namun serigala itu justru makin mendekat dan menjilati lutut Baekhyun yang terluka karena ia terjatuh tadi dengan lembut. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut dan mengerjap lucu mendapati kelakuan serigala itu "hei apa yang kau lakukan?"

Serigala itu mengendus tubuh Baekhyun dan berhenti dikantong plastik bawaan Baekhyun. Serigala itu merobek kantong plastik sehingga isinya berceceran. Baekhyun terdiam melihat tindakan serigala itu. Ternyata serigala itu mengambil sebuah sosis.

"Yak! Itu sosisku" teriak Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tak marah justru ia tertawa karena mendapati serigala itu tak bisa memakan sosisnya karena sosis itu masih dalam kemasan.

Baekhyun pun membantu serigala itu membuka bungkus kemasan sosisnya dan mengelus serigala itu dengan lembut. "apa kau mempunyai majikan?" Serigala itu menggeleng membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa serigala ini mengerti bahasa manusia?

Namun masa bodoh dengan itu, Baekhyun yang merasa senang karena mempunyai hewan peliharaan baru pun memeluk serigala itu erat "aku akan memeliharamu".

Senyuman Baekhyun hilang saat mendapati luka dibahu atas dan punggung hewan itu, Baekhyun pun mengelus lembut serigala itu lagi "aku akan membawamu pulang, dan mengobati lukamu"

 **M.S.C**

Jongdae pulang berdua dengan Kyungsoo karena mereka searah. Sedari berpisah dengan Baekhyun, Jongdae terlihat gusar.

"Kau baik baik saja Jongdae?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung mendapati Jongdae meremas tangannya yang terlihat pucat.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, aku takut dia didatangi binatang buas"

Kyungsoo tergelak mendengar ucapan Jongdae, dia menatap Jongdae tak percaya "kau percaya artikel bodoh itu? Ayolah mana mungkin kepala sekolah mati dicakar binatang buas sedangkan sampai sekarang para polisi tidak mendapati jejak binatang itu sama sekali"

"Lalu kepala sekolah mati karena apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sudah takdirnya" Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

Tiba tiba langkah mereka terhenti melihat Luhan yang entah dari mana sudah berada dihadapan mereka dengan raut wajah dan tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae terlonjak kaget "apa Baekhyun baik baik saja?"

"Maksudmu Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Yak! Kau ini tiba tiba menganggetkan kami dan sekarang kau bertanya keadaan Baekhyun? Apa kau gila hah?" Jongdae menatap kesal Luhan sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang tak terbaca.

Namun kini Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bergantian dengan sorot mata penuh kecemasan "kau tahu bukan tentang orang hilang dikoridor sepuluh tahun lalu karena melewati koridor? Dan sekarang kepala sekolah meninggal karena melewati koridor juga. Bukankah kemarin Baekhyun melewati koridor itu sendirian? Apa ia baik baik saja?"

"Ia baik baik saja kok, bahkan kami tadi membeli dvd dan bermain games diwarnet bersama" tutur Jongdae yang mendapat pandangan bingung dari Luhan.

"Pasti ada yang aneh disini" gumam Luhan.

Kyungsoo justru memutar bola matanya malas "kau harus tahu Luhan-ssi! Tidak ada yang namanya koridor angker ataupun itu! Aku yakin ini pasti ulah manusia"

"Kau benar Kyungsoo" kini Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum karena Luhan akhirnya bisa berfikir rasional "pasti yang ini ulah manusia" Luhan menjeda ucapannya lama "ulah manusia yang memiliki ilmu hitam"

Kyungsoo sweatdrop dan ia menatap Luhan tak percaya "terus saja kau berimajinasi kalau perlu kau berimajinasi bahwa semua ini ulah manusia yang memiliki ilmu hitam yang ternyata telah merubah koridor menjadi jembatan dua dunia"

"Kau benar Kyungsoo, tak kusangka kau secerdas ini" senyuman Luhan mengembang membuat Kyungsoo kesal seketika. Dan ia pun pergi menjauh dari sana yang segera disusul Jongdae.

 **M.S.C**

"Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau gila? Kau membawa serigala itu untuk tinggal dirumah kita dan menjadikan dia hewan peliharaan? Dia binatang buas!" Yunho menatap putra bungsunya dengan kilatan marah sedangkan Baekhyun justru sudah menangis keras di marahi ayahnya.

"Sudah yeobo! Jangan membentak baekki!" Nyonya byun memeluk bahu Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun masih memeluk serigala temuannya dengan erat.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi "tapi sayang hewan yang ingin Baekhyun pelihara itu seekor serigala! SERIGALA! jika hewan yang ingin ia pelihara seekor kelinci, atau seekor kucing aku bisa mentolerirnya"

"Hikss.. ayahh.. aku ingin mempeliharanya.. huweee ibu~ aku ingin mempelihara serigala ini hikss bilang pada ayah bu biar ayah mengizinkannya hikss..lagi pula serigala ini tak terlalu besar" Baekhyun merengek bahkan kini hidung dan matanya memerah.

Nyonya byun menatap iba putra bungsunya itu "jangan menangis sayang, kau boleh mempelihara serigala itu"

"Yasudah pelihara saja serigala itu! Tapi biarkan serigala itu tidur dikamarmu! Ayah tak peduli jika besok kau hanya menjadi seonggok daging!" Yunho menatap kesal istri dan putranya bergantian lalu ia memasukki kamarnya. Ia memang akan mengalah jika Baekhyun sudah menangis dan istrinya akan membela anaknya ketimbang suaminya sendiri.

 **M.S.C**

Baekhyun memilih tidur dengan serigala dikamarnya walaupun ibunya sempat menyuruh agar serigala itu tidur dibagasi atau taman namun Baekhyun enggan dengan beralasan tak ingin membuat ayahnya semakin marah.

"Aku akan mengobatimu" Baekhyun mencari obat dikamarnya untuk mengobati serigala itu. Lalu ia pun mengobati luka serigala itu dengan perlahan. "Apa ini sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya namun tentu saja tak dijawab oleh serigala itu.

"Gotcha! Sudah selesai mengobatimu.. mari kita tidur" Baekhyun membawa serigala itu keatas ranjangnya dan ia pun tidur disamping serigala yang berukuran anjing dewasa itu.

Mata bening Baekhyun enggan tertutup, ia masih menatap seekor serigala yang tidur disampingnya dengan tersenyum, ia mengelus bulu serigala itu dengan lembut. Apa Baekhyun tak takut? Salahkan semua kepolosan Baekhyun yang justru membuat dia berada dalam situasi bahaya karena telah berani tidur seranjang dengan binatang buas seperti seekor serigala.

Malam kian larut, namun Baekhyun justru terbangun karena merasakan pergerakan dari sesuatu disebelahnya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat seorang lelaki sedang duduk membelakanginya tanpa memakai sehelai pakaian ditubuh atasnya. Cahaya lampu yang tak Baekhyun matikan dikala tidur pun makin memperjelas sosok lelaki itu. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut. Apa itu seorang penjahat?

Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika lelaki itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut ketika mendapati Baekhyun tidak sedang tertidur.

"Si..siapa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Terimakasih telah menolongku byun Baekhyun-ssi" senyuman lelaki itu melebar ketika melihat raut wajah ketakutan dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau mengetahui namaku? Apa kau penjahat eoh? Kau mau mengambil keperjakaanku?" Kedua tangan Baekhyun menutupi dadanya yang masih tertutupi piyama berwarna biru muda miliknya.

Lelaki itu terkekeh melihat Baekhyun "aku adalah serigala yang kau tolong itu, namaku park Chanyeol". Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tak menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia menatap Chanyeol terkejut bahkan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau bukan penjahat kan?" Tanya Baekhyun polos yang dibalas dengan anggukan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana agar aku tahu kau adalah serigala peliharaanku?"

Chanyeol memperlihatkan punggung dan bahunya kepada Baekhyun "ini adalah luka yang sama dengan luka serigala yang kau obati"

"sungguh? Kau bukan penjahat? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia?"

"Ceritanya panjang, aku akan menceritakan kepadamu namun tidak sekarang" Chanyeol pun berdiri hendak kekamar mandi sehingga menampilkan seluruh tubuhnya yang tak dilapisi pakaian apapun.

Baekhyun langsung menutup kedua matanya enggan menatap tubuh polos Chanyeol tak memakai sehelai pakaian "pakailah bajuku terlebih dulu! Aku tak terbiasa melihat lelaki telanjang dihadapanku"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu memasukki kamar mandi.

setelah Chanyeol memasukki kamar mandi, Baekhyun berekspressi horror "kenapa miliknya lebih besar dariku bahkan sangat besar?" Baekhyun pun memilih mengabaikan apa yang ia lihat tadi dan kembali kealam mimpi.

 **M.S.C**

Pagi yang indah karena hari ini masih hari libur dadakan atas kematian kepala sekolah SM high school. Dan Baekhyun pun berniat bangun sedikit siang karena hari ini tak ada jadwal main playstation bersama dengan Jongdae karena lelaki bersuara emas itu harus kerumah neneknya didaerah pohang.

Namun rencana tinggalah rencana, karena seseorang telah membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur cantiknya yang dipenuhi dengan iler, belek, dan segala sesuatu yang menjijikan.

"Hei Baekhyun bangunlah" suara baritone yang sangat asing membuat Baekhyun terbangun. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap lucu mendapati Chanyeol yang telah rapih memakai kaos dan bokser milik Baekhyun yang sangat sempit ditubuhnya.

"Akkh.. kau? Kufikir kau hanya mimpi" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi "aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu! Jangan kemana mana! Aku tak ingin ibu dan ayahku melihatmu tanpa persetujuan dariku!"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab perintah Baekhyun, ia sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Setelah Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia langsung mengajak Chanyeol keluar kamar. Tuan dan nyonya byun kaget melihat Baekhyun membawa seorang pria dari dalam kamarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Siapa dia? Kemarin kau membawa seekor serigala lalu sekarang kau membawa seorang pria!" Yunho menatap tak percaya anak bungsunya itu.

"Yeobo tenanglah! Mungkin dia kekasih Baekhyun" senyuman lembut terpancar dari bibir ibunya Baekhyun.

Namun dengan segera Yunho menghancurkan senyuman nyonya byun itu "BYUN BAEKHYUN! JELASKAN PADA AYAH! SEBELUM AYAH MARAH!"

"Dia itu park Chanyeol! Serigala yang aku bawa kemarin dan dia berubah menjadi lelaki ini" ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspressi datar.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membungkuk sopan kearah tuan dan nyonya byun yang sedang syok "annyeong haseyo.. park Chanyeol imnida, maaf aku kemarin tak memperkenalkan diri"

Nyonya byun langsung mendekat kearah Chanyeol, menyentuh rahang tegas miliknya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. "Aigoo kau tampan sekali, bolehkah aku mengangkatmu menjadi anakku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk "iya bibi"

Selagi ibu Baekhyun berjingkrak bahagia ayah Baekhyun justru menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya "kau seekor serigala?"

"Iya paman" jawab Chanyeol dengan sangat sopan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti itu? Menjadi manusia serigala? Apa kau dikutuk? Atau kau makhluk dari dunia lain?"

"Aku lupa paman" ucap Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar ia justru tersenyum pahit.

 **M.S.C**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini telah duduk disalah satu kursi dimeja makan untuk menunggu sarapan dari ibu Baekhyun. Mata tuan byun menatap Chanyeol tajam seakan ingin menguliti Chanyeol saat itu juga, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam tak begitu memperdulikan tatapan mengintimidasi dari tuan byun.

"Jadi dia benar benar seekor serigala?" Tanya Yunho yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya bertanya seperti itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tuan byun "iya paman"

"Kau? Benar benar seekor serigala yang dibawa oleh putraku?" Yunho menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sudahlah ayah! Kau membuatku mual dengan pertanyaan bodohmu itu.. kau sudah ratusan kali berkata seperti itu!" Mata Baekhyun berputar malas sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap kesal kearah Baekhyun.

"Justru ayah yang mual dengan kenyataan yang ada! Mana ada seekor serigala berubah menjadi manusia? Ayolah! Apa dunia ini menjadi dunia sihir? Atau kita sebenarnya berada dalam film twilight? Atau sebenarnya kita itu vampire?" Kini Yunho membenturkan kepalanya sendiri keatas meja makan karena frustasi.

Ibu Baekhyun menggeleng melihat tingkah suaminya itu "sudahlah yeobo! Kau tahu? Mungkin ini anugerah yang diberi tuhan agar kita bisa menambah anak. Lagipula tak ada salahnya bukan kita mengangkat Chanyeol menjadi anak? karena ia sangat tampan" ucapnya sedikit berteriak dari arah dapur.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari kepala keluarga byun itu. Ingatkan Yunho bahwa ia akan selalu mengalah dengan istri dan putranya itu.

Setelah acara sarapan keluarga byun. Mereka memilih bersantai diruang tengah keluarga. Yunho sengaja tak masuk kerja hari ini karena ia masih syok dengan seekor manusia setengah serigala seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat tampan Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana nanti sore ikut ibu jalan jalan?" Nyonya byun tak hentinya memuji Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dan Yunho bosan mendengarnya.

"Boleh bibi"

"Eitss.. jangan panggil bibi tapi panggil ibu okay? Dan panggil pria tua ini ayah" ibu Baekhyun menunjuk suaminya membuat Yunho kesal.

"Yak! Semenjak kapan aku tua? Walaupun baekboom dan Baekhyun sudah besar aku tetap awet muda!"

Baekhyun melirik ayahnya lalu tersenyum remeh "sepertinya ayah telah amnesia jika ia sering mengeluh sakit pinggang hahaha"

Jitakan sayang pun melayang dikepala si mungil Baekhyun "huwee ibu~ ayah nakal" tak ada balasan dari ibu Baekhyun, ia justru tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil anak dan suaminya.

"Permisi.. sebenarnya baekboom siapa? Aku merasa tak asing dengan nama itu" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekboom itu anak tertuaku. Ia sekarang tinggal dijepang bersama keluarganya" itu suara tuan byun yang menceritakan anak sulungnya "andai dia disini pasti suasana akan semakin ramai hahaha. Jika kau bertemu dengannya yeol. Kau akan akrab dengannya karena baekboom anak yang populer semasa sma nya".

 _Baekboom? Apakah dia byun baekboom sahabatku?_

 **M.S.C**

 _"Ayo oper bola basketnya chan" seru baekboom yang tak jauh dari Chanyeol._

 _Dengan kemampuan terbaik Chanyeol mengoper bola basket kearah baekboom. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, baekboom mencentak nilai dengan memasukkan bola kedalam ring._

 _"Daebak! Kau terbaik" puji Chanyeol. Ia dan baekboom pun ber high five dan seruan para siswi pun pecah begitu saja._

 _"kau juga yang terbaik chan"_

 _Selepas pertandingan basket, Chanyeol melihat baekboom sedang membereskan lokernya. Chanyeol pun mendekati baekboom dengan alis berkerut. "Kau mau kemana?"_

 _"Hanya ingin membenahi lokerku saja, ini sangat berantakan" Chanyeol pun ikut membantu baekboom. Tiba tiba Chanyeol tersenyum melihat foto baekboom dengan seorang bocah "siapa ini? Apa ini adikmu?"_

 _"Ya seperti itulah~ dia adalah adikku. Namanya byun Baekhyun. Bukankah ia sangat imut? Asal kau tahu adikku itu sangat manja dan selalu minta ditemani. Ia terkadang seperti perempuan karena terlalu manja dan sangat cerewet namun itu adalah daya tariknya" Baekboom tersenyum sendiri mengingat wajah Baekhyun._

 _Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk dan ia tersenyum lebar "mungkin suatu saat aku akan menjadikannya kekasih"_

 _"Aku memaklumi kau gay, namun jika kau ternyata seorang pedofil dan korbannya adalah adikku. Akan kubunuh kau" baekboom mengancam Chanyeol dan lalu mereka berdua pun tertawa._

 _Mata bulat Chanyeol melihat beberapa tumpukan surat didalam loker baekboom "surat apa itu?"_

 _"Surat cinta untuk hyejin yang tak mampu aku sampaikan" wajah baekboom seketika berubah murung._

 _Chanyeol paham betul baekboom menyukai hyejin namun siapa sangka jika hyejin justru menyukai Chanyeol dan bahkan pernah sekali hyejin mengungkapkan perasaannya didepan umum dihadapan Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus menerimanya. Padahal hyejin tahu jika Chanyeol itu seorang gay._

 _"Walau ia menyukaiku aku tak akan menyukaianya. Kau tahu bukan? Aku seorang gay" Chanyeol tertawa sumbang yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan baekboom._

 _"Disalah satu sisi kadang aku bahagia mempunyai sahabat yang menyimpang sepertimu"_

 **M.S.C**

Yunho dan Baekhyun hanya mampu melihat televisi dengan bosan. Bagaimana mungkin byun Jaejoong yang selaku sebagai ibu dari byun Baekhyun dan istri dari byun Yunho justru dengan mudahnya jalan jalan keluar dengan Chanyeol tanpa mengajak mereka.

Hampir 4 jam mereka duduk disofa depan televisi tanpa melakukan apapun kecuali menonton dan memakan snack. "Ck.. tak kusangka ayah sangat membosankan" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "diajak bermain playstation segan. Diajak nonton dvd tak mau"

"Ayah tak mau bermain playstation karena itu bukan levelan ayah"

"Bilang saja ayah tak bisa!" Sindir Baekhyun yang hanya dihadiahi jitakan dari sang ayah.

"Baiklah kita nonton dvd" Yunho pun membuka tumpukan kaset dvd. Ia melirik horror tumpukan kaset yang kebanyakan berisi tentang panduan memasak, ber make up, dan drama korea romantic milik istrinya. "Tak ada yang bisa ditonton"

"Aku mempunyai dvd baru tapi dvd hentai" mata Yunho dan Baekhyun berbinar. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil kaset dvd miliknya dikamarnya.

"Kau anak yang berguna juga baek" puji sang ayah yang dibalas dengan senyum penuh bangga Baekhyun.

Namun takdir berkata lain, baru saja Baekhyun ingin menekan tombol play pada remote namun ibu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang. segera saja, Baekhyun melempar remote pada ayahnya yang langsung Yunho tangkap, ia pun matikan dvd nya dan menyimpan remote itu didalam sofa.

"Kalian habis menonton apa hmm? Kenapa wajah kalian tegang seperti itu?" Tanya nyonya byun melihat wajah suami dan anaknya secara bergantian.

"Tak ada apa apa. omong omong Chanyeol mana?" Baekhyun pura pura celingukan mencari Chanyeol.

Senyum nyonya byun melebar ia pun menyuruh Chanyeol mendekat. Tuan byun dan Baekhyun terpesona dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang sekarang, ia sangat tampan dengan menghilangkan rambut sebahunya dan mengganti dengan model rambut pendek yang memperlihatkan dahi seksinya.

Ia memakai kaos putih pendek dengan berbalut jaket kulit dan celana jeans yang sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya sehingga Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu.

"Tampan" satu kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tiba tiba merona Yunho dan istrinya yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih baek"

"Ah iya.. Chanyeol-ah kau mulai bisa bersekolah satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun" tuan byun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil. "Dan Baekhyun.. kapan sekolahmu akan aktif kembali?"

"Sampai pembunuh kepala sekolah ditemukan mungkin" jawab Baekhyun asal. Namun tidak bagi Chanyeol, tiba tiba tubuhnya menegang dan ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Tidak! Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi menurut informasi mungkin lusa"

"Nah Chanyeol, kau sebelumnya pernah sekolah bukan?" Itu pertanyaan dari nyonya byun.

"Aku pernah sekolah di SM High school bu"

"Wah keren.. jadi kau bisa beradaptasi cepat disana"

"Semoga saja bu" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis membalas ucapan nyonya byun.

 **M.S.C**

Baekhyun ingin tidur sekamar dengan Chanyeol walaupun ibu dan ayahnya terus menolak dengan alasan tak ingin keperjakaan Baekhyun hilang. Namun siapa yang bisa menolak kekuatan rengekan dan puppy eyes seorang byun Baekhyun?

Dan berakhirlah mereka berdua disini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam satu ranjang. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang mereka ucapkan semenjak masuk kamar. Suasana begiti canggung. Sangat canggung malah.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hm"

"Kenapa Chanyeol mau jadi serigala? Apa jadi binatang itu enak?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang "lebih enak menjadi diri sendiri baek. Be yourself. Karena jika kita menjadi diri sendiri kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau sesuai kehendak hati"

"Lalu kenapa Chanyeol mau jadi serigala?"

"Aku tak mau jadi seperti itu" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol bingung "takdir yang membuatku seperti itu, maaf jika aku belum siap menceritakan kepadamu baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, mereka pun sama sama terdiam lama sampai akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suaranya lagi "Chanyeol"

"Hm"

"Chanyeol lebih menyukai bintang atau matahari?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menatap langit langit kamar yang berisikan gantungan bulan, bintang, matahari, dan planet planet kecil.

Mata Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum "bintang"

"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih bersinar matahari?"

"Karena bintang tak mau terlihat paling bercahaya walaupun sebenarnya ia memiliki cahaya yang lebih bersinar ketimbang matahari. Bintang lebih memilih bercahaya minim asal dengan kawan kawannya" Chanyeol tersenyum lagi melihat Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban darinya "bahkan langit jelas lebih indah jika terdapat banyak bintang"

"Bisakah aku menjadi salah satu bintang untuk menghiasi malam?" Kini Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol sehingga keduanya saling bertatapan. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, namun jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak menentu ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Tentu bisa baek, aku yakin bahkan kau bisa menjadi bintang yang paling terang"

"Aku ingin melihat bintang, andai rumahku tingkat dan terdapat balkon untuk melihat bintang" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut namun Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Suatu saat aku akan mengajakmu ke taman dengan banyak bintang diatasnya"

"Janji?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar menatap Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

"Tentu"

Dan setelah itu keheningan pun datang, mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing masing sampai kali ini Chanyeol membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

"Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol.

"Iya"

"Kenapa kau tak takut padaku? Dan kenapa kau sangat percaya padaku padahal baru pertamakali bertemu?"

"Entahlah" Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya tak tahu.

"Apa kau memang seperti itu kepada semua orang?"

kepala Baekhyun menggeleng dengan dahi yang berkerut "tidak juga" tiba tiba bibir cherry itu membentuk senyuman "namun Aku nyaman berada disisi Chanyeol"

Bibir Chanyeol tertarik hingga terukir sebuah senyuman lembut. Ia merasa bahwa jantungnya sekarang makin berdetak kencang ingin meledak setelah ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu telah terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Chanyeol menatap wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap, hatinya tiba tiba terasa tentram melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang sangat cantik sekaligus imut yang pernah ia lihat.

Dia pun dengan perlahan mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Selamat tidur baek, tetaplah percaya padaku"

 **M.S.C**

Mata Luhan enggan tertutup, matanya masih berfokus pada laptop dihadapannya. Saat ini ia sedang mencari bahkan mengorek sesuatu tentang ilmu hitam yang dapat membuat seseorang hilang atau bahkan meninggal.

Namun, Luhan hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi tanpa memilki sesuatu yang khusus seperti indra keenam. Sehingga ia pun tak dapat memahami maksud dari setiap ilmu hitam. Luhan pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tiba tiba sebuah seringaian muncul dibibirnya "kenapa tak panggil seorang cenayang saja seperti dalam film horror? Yap! Aku harus memanggil seorang cenayang agar dapat memecahkan kasus koridor angker itu!"

Luhan pun mencari diinternet, dan akhirnya ia menemukan seorang cenayang dengan harga bayaran yang tak terlalu mahal disana yang bernama peramal oh. Ia pun segera menghubungi cenayang itu dan membuat janji dengannya.

 **M.S.C**

Mata Baekhyun terbuka dan tak mendapati Chanyeol disisinya. Entah mengapa rasa kecewa menyeruak didadanya. Padahal ia baru dua malam tidur dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun segera mencuci mukanya dan keluar kamar menuju meja makan.

Baekhyun segera mendudukan bokongnya dikursi meja makan dan ingin memejamkan kedua matanya menunggu sarapan buatan ibunya namun sebelum ia melakukan itu ayahnya justru menyindirnya "kau seharusnya bisa membantu ayah atau ibu dihari libur! Tapi sayangnya kerjaanmu hanya tidur saja!"

"Memangnya ayah pikir aku bisa apa eoh? Memasak? Ck.. aku bukan wanita" Baekhyun menatap ayahnya tak minat.

"Kau harus belajar banyak dari Chanyeol" diameter mata Baekhyun melebar mendengar ayahnya menyebut Chanyeol. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruang makan dan dapur.

Dan matanya berhenti pada sosok lelaki tinggi yang sedang membantu ibunya memasak dengan hoodie abu abu , celana olahraga selutut, dan sebuah senyuman lebar yang tercetak dibibir lelaki itu dengan menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapih membuat Baekhyun terpana bahkan merona seketika. Apakah Chanyeol memang setampan itu?, batinnya.

Tuan byun menyadari perubahan wajah putranya karena melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ia menatap Baekhyun mengejek "kau seperti anak gadis jika merona seperti itu hahaha. Atau kau memang anak gadis ayah?"

"Yak! Ayah!" Kedua tangan Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipinya yang memanas "lagi pula siapa yang merona?"

"Jadi bukan kau yang merona?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat "lalu siapa yah? Yang merona karena melihat Chanyeol?"

"Yak! Ayah hentikan!" Rengek Baekhyun yang segera dihadiahi tawa keras milik tuan byun. Chanyeol yang mendengar percakapan ayah dan anak itu hanya mampu tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya kau juga menyukai Baekhyun bukan?" Tanya nyonya byun tiba tiba, Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum tipis untuk menjawabnya "aigoo.. jika kalian bersatu pasti akan sangat cocok"

Mendengar ucapan nyonya byun Chanyeol tersenyum kecil yang tak lama senyuman itu sirna berganti dengan helaan nafas panjang.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continue…_**

.

.

 **Hai.. ini ff fantasy pertamaku :) Review yah^^**


End file.
